The Hosts' girlfriends
by Babygirl117
Summary: Did you know that Hunny Mori Kyoya Hikaru and Kaoru had girlfriends. Neither did Haruhi and now they finally met how will this change the host club. Couples Hunny/OC Mori/OC Kyoya/OC Hikaru/OC Kaoru/OC and Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuna Himura: Hunny's girlfriend**

**White hair and purple eyes 4'9 age 17**

**Hitomi Miyamoto: Mori's girlfriend**

**Grey hair and green eyes 5'3 age 17**

**Naoko Oshiro: Kyoya's girlfriend **

**Black hair and dark blue 5'5 age 16**

**Sayuri Yamada: Kaoru's girlfriend **

**Light brown hair and dark brown eyes 5'4 15**

**Saki Yamada: Hikaru's girlfriend**

**Dark brown hair and light brown eyes 5'5 15**

* * *

"Tamaki-sempai why don't we have the club on Wednesdays" asked Haruhi

"Oh, you didn't know" stated a surprised Tamaki

"Know what"

"This is the day the hosts spend time with the girlfriends"

"What they have girlfriends" yelled Haruhi

"Yes I thought you knew we aren't the only couple in the host club you know" he said "maybe we could all go on a trip"

"Tamaki do you think we could find them"

"Sure I guess"

* * *

No ones POV (location the twins)

The twins were sitting in a empty hallway with their girlfriends. The girls looked comfortable as there boyfriends talked to each other playing with there boyfriends hands that were wrapped around their waists. Looking at each other they smiled. These two girls are almost identical as they were also twins. Their hair stopping at there shoulders with them both having side bangs that were moved on different sides.

The boys looked down to see their girlfriends smiling at one another. Not really wondering what it was about they continued their conversation hugging their girls closer.

* * *

No ones POV (Kyoya's location)

A girl and a boy were sitting at a table outside of the school. The girl and the boys chairs were next to each other so the girl could look at the boys screen as he typed away. She smiled and pointed a finger at the screen. Moving to sit closer the girl started to type on his computer and giggled.

* * *

No ones POV (Mori and Hunny's location)

A grey haired girl was in the almost empty library trying to reach a book on the top shelf. But soon a larger hand reached up and grabbed it for her. Handing her the book she smiled and blushed. The boy gave her a small smile as they both turned their heads to look at the rather small girl and boy.

The short blonde boy was chasing the smaller white haired girl who had a hold on a pink stuffed bunny. As they ran in circles the white haired girl ran to hide behind the grey haired girl. The boy followed her only to see she had continued to run back to where they were before. Smiling the girl hugged the bunny closer running out of the library beginning followed by the two boys and one girl.

The white haired girl now know to be Yuuna ran through a empty hall that passed the two pairs of twins. Hunny ,Mori ,and Hitomi running after waving for them to follow. The two pairs of twins followed after only to be lead out to the court yard. Past the couple that were on the computer waving for them to follow as well. Moving at a slower pace they followed to be lead back up into a building running up the stairs to the third floor. Running through the hall into the third music room.

Yuuna was now caught by her boyfriend Hunny still refusing to release the bunny she hugged it closer. Hitomi with her hands on her knees catching her breath with Mori's hand on her back. The two pairs of twins ran in next to watch the scene of Hunny trying to get his bunny. Next came Kyoya and Naoko who immediately sat down at a table. Tamaki and Haruhi who were already in the room had a look of amazement as all of the people they mentioned appeared.

"Mitsukuni no fair your faster then me" pouted Yuuna as she gave back Usa-chan

Hunny then let her go to retrieve her own grey bunny from Hitomi. Hitomi on the other hand decided to fix her low pigtails that were held with brown bows before giving back her bunny. Finally beginning released ran back to Hunny to hide behind him as she noticed the person next to Tamaki. Everyone's attention was moved to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Who's that Kaoru" asked Sayuri

"Oh that's Haruhi Tamaki's girlfriend" answered Kaoru

"Why is she not in a girl's uniform" asked Saki

"Long story short she owes the club money and is paying it back as a host" Hikaru stated

"Oh" the twin girls said at the same time

Yuuna still hiding behind Hunny looked over his shoulder then hid again.

"Come sit down so they all can meet" suggested Tamaki

It sat Mori, Hitomi, Yuuna, and Hunny on one couch and Hikaru, Saki, Sayuri, and Kaoru on another. Kyoya and Naoko sitting at a table near them. Then Tamaki and Haruhi on the loveseat.

"This is Haruhi, Haruhi this is Hitomi Yuuna Naoko Saki and Sayuri" Tamaki said as he pointed to each of them

"Hi" all the girls said

Yuuna got up and walked up to face Haruhi. Once she was in front of her she boldly stated.

"Your my friend right"

"Sure" Haruhi said unsure

Yuuna then smiled and ran back to Hunny to sit down. Hitomi smiled sweetly at her. Sayuri and Saki smirked and whisper to each other. Naoko looked up then looked back at Kyoya's computer screen.

"Oh ya would you guys like to go on a trip" asked Tamaki

"To where" asked Hitomi

"I have a summer home in Ogasawara" suggested Naoko

"Sure" they all said

"When" asked Yuuna

"This break" said Tamaki

"Oh ok then" said Yuuna

Soon everyone left to go home and get ready for the trip they had in 2 days.

* * *

**How was it I hoped you liked it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitsukuni I'm so happy for the trip aren't you" cheered Yuuna

"Ya we can play at the beach" Hunny agreed

"What's wrong" Yuuna asked

"Nothing" Hunny smiled

Yuuna ran over to Hitomi to drag her to the limo. After they entered the rest piled in. All the couples sat next to each other. Hikaru and Kaoru were being lovey dovey with Sayuri and Saki. Naoko was resting her head on Kyoya's shoulder as he typed on his computer. Mori and Hitomi were just holding hands as well as Tamaki and Haruhi. Hunny and Yuuna were already fast asleep.

When they made it to the airport they went onto their private jet then made it to the island. Once they were at the island everyone was awake and ready to head to the summer house. The summer house wasn't really a house it was more a mansion with a private beach. They soon changed to go to the beach.

Mori in had black swim trunks and Hitomi had a purple bikini. Hunny had blue swim trunks and Yuuna had a pink ruffled bikini. Hikaru had green swim trunks and Kaoru had orange swim trunks. Sayuri and Saki had matching white and red bikinis. Tamaki had dark red swim trunks and Haruhi a pale yellow bikini.

Hunny and Yuuna ran into the water with Mori and Hitomi keeping a close eye on them. Playing volleyball was the two pairs of twins. The rest were sitting down.

Yuuna's POV

I thought something was wrong with Mitsukuni but he seems fine now. I screamed as he lifted me out of the water and swung me around. After he stopped he placed me back in the shallow water.

"Dizzy" I said

The world was spinning and I was giggling. I fell onto Mitsukuni making me and him fall in the water. He pushed himself up till his head wasn't underwater anymore bringing me up to.

"Let's do that again" I stated we both started to laugh

Hitomi's POV

"They seem to be having have" I said

"Ah" Mori agreed

He seems to be thinking about something and I wonder what it is. I looked up at Mori and smiled. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"Want to go join them" I asked

As his answer he grabbed my hand and lead me to Hunny and Yuuna.

Later that night.

Everyone was now changed into their own PJ's and sitting at the table waiting for dinner to be served. After the small feast was served everyone started to eat. Soon after finishing slowly everyone headed to their rooms. Leaving Yuuna and Hunny left at the table.

"Where'd everyone go" asked Yuuna

"Don't know" shrugged Hunny

"I'm sleepy lets go to bed" stated Yuuna with her hand held out

Hunny nodded and went to hold Yuuna's hand. Leading her to her room he walked her in. Yuuna released his hand and jumped on her oversized bed. Lifting her hands up opening and closing her hands to signal Hunny to come. Hunny proceeded to lay down next to her and they both fell asleep.

Location Hikaru and Kaoru

"Hikaru I have an idea" stated Kaoru

"What is it Kaoru"

"Let's go scare everyone tomorrow we can grab Saki and Sayuri to help" smiled Kaoru

Hikaru smiled back and they went to get the girls. Walking through the hall they peaked into everyone's room to check if everyone was asleep. Checking everyone's room they saw all the coupled sharing one. Continuing to walk they enter the twin girl's room.

"We thought you'd never come" stated the girls

"We have an idea" they stated shutting the door.

Next Day

The next day they decided to go to the beach again. But the group of twins were nowhere to be seen and everyone was on edge. Kyoya and Naoko were walking to a table. Setting their things down Naoko sat down only to fall through the chair and get stuck.

"Ah" Naoko screamed "Saki Sayuri"

Kyoya looked over and moved to help her out. Only to bump the table and it fall over. After helping her off he moved to pull up the table to find his computer still attached to the table. Trying to pull it off he completely pulled off the screen.

"Kaoru Hikaru" he screamed

Hunny and Yuuna were chasing each other across the beach. Yuuna running over the towel fell into the deep hole it covered. Looking down to see that is was ankle full of sea slugs. She screamed and Hunny didn't like that. Hitomi moved to help Yuuna to fall in the hole as well. Screaming and Mori also didn't like that. Helping the both out the boys went to get the pair of twins.

The pair of twins were then hunt down and found. Dragging the brothers on the ground and the sisters following behind with there heads down. With the hunting and finding of the pairs of twins ended the day and also signaled the end of their trip.

**How was it I hope you like. Read and Review.**


End file.
